La Vie Boheme
by DancingSpy
Summary: Some are born Bohemians, others decide to follow the life of a Bohemian, and some have the ways of a Bohemian thrust upon them… :oneshot:


**La Vie Boheme…**

* * *

_Some are born Bohemians, others decide to follow the life of a Bohemian, and some have the ways of a Bohemian thrust upon them…_

* * *

"No."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I. Said. NO!"

The teacher sighs in frustration as the girl kicks her platform boots up onto the table, snapping her bubblegum loudly.

"For goodness sake, www/JosieATtheGregorsDOTcom. Why can't you just behave for once? And take that stupid hat off of your head!" the Virtual High class teacher cries, yanking the paint-splattered beret off of the girls head, revealing bright blue hair underneath.

"Oi! That's my hat!" Josie cries, snatching the hat and plonking it back on her head. "And the names not Josie. My ma named me Jiggy, and Jiggy I shall remain!" she spits, and the teacher takes a step back, repulsed.

The GAGA's giggle behind their hands, pointing at the girl as she sits, popping her gum and twirling her hair, smirking cheekily at the teacher whilst swinging her fishnet clad legs.

She shouldn't be allowed, yet here she is, the little speck of dirt you can never seem to get rid of, no matter how hard you try.

She doesn't care. The teasing is normal. Both her parents were Bohemians too. She's used to being shunned from society.

"Why can't you act like the rest of the GAGA children? Why can't you be normal? Why do you insist on being different?" the teacher demands.

"You can take the girl out of Bohemia, but you can't take Bohemia out of the girl." is all Jiggy says, stuffing another stick of bubblegum in her mouth, and popping a bubble in the teachers face, giggling like a small child, as the teacher scowls and stalks back to the interactive screen at the front of the class.

* * *

www/LucyATtheTurnersDOTcom peeks around the corner, making sure no-one is around, before stuffing the bracelet in her pocket. She straightens up and leans casually against the wall as a gaggle of GAGA's walk past, chattering happily to each other about the latest series of Big Brother.

She has to admit, the more she looks at them, the more she can relate back to what the Bohemians are saying. GAGA's all look the same, download the latest fashions the nanosecond they are released, listen to the same music… probably think the same thoughts.

Lately, she has been listening less and less to the bubblegum pop garbage that comes out of the iPod speakers. She finds it gives her a headache.

As she starts to head home, she plucks the bright purple bracelet out of her pocket, and pops it onto her wrist, admiring the way the light reflects off the glued on diamantes, and the glitter that's obviously not gonna stay on for long.

She decides to take a detour through the Wastelands, finding more junk to wear. She finds them rather cool. She continues to scavenge, returning home an hour later than usual, giggling at her panicking mother.

She hears music, but not the tacky cookie-cutter pop-star rubbish on Radio GAGA, but music with life. With soul. She can practically taste the rebellion in the air as it floats through the Bohemian infested Wastelands, carried along on the breeze.

"Yes…" she decides. "Bohemia is for me. As of tomorrow, it's bye bye zone clones…"

* * *

"RUN!"

www/HattieATtheMcMillansDOTcom screeches round he corner, out of breath, tossing the offending iPod aside.

If she hadn't been so stupid, she wouldn't be in this mess.

After logging in to her computer, she got a message saying she had earned a free download. Of course, she clicked the 'download' button instantly. It wasn't every day someone earned a free download.

However, after downloading it onto her iPod, she felt that it was different somehow, but couldn't put her finger on it. So she asked her teacher.

Next thing she knows, she's grabbed by the police and is being called a Bohemian. In a blind panic, she fought back, which of course just raised their suspicions of her being guilty.

She dodges through the crowds with ease, the police hot on her tail. She can't be arrested, she can't! She is leader of the Teen Queens, the most popular girl at Globalsoft Virtual High! She has a reputation to uphold!

The police are gaining, she's attracting attention, careering into shoppers, knocking them to the floor. She can't be arrested! She's never done anything wrong!

"_RUN!"_


End file.
